


Confessions Under the Stars

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [21]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: While Ubbe is away, the reader struggles with her feelings for him. Upon his return, she wonders if she should tell him the truth, even though it scares her.
Relationships: Ubbe (Vikings)/Reader
Series: Vikings [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 11





	Confessions Under the Stars

The crowd in the Great Hall was clamorous. This was nothing new. On the night before setting sail, or the first night after a victory the town roared with heightened energy and celebration. This was one of those nights. 

Back from a successful raid everyone celebrates, drinks, and shares stories. It’s a joyous mood you seem immune to. 

You finish your ale as you watch him from across the room. You feel foolish. Silly for hiding from him, silly for feeling the way you do. You remind yourself; Sex is sex, a pure expression of pleasure between bodies.

You never got so hung up before so - involved. Being with Ubbe you entered this fantasy world, one leaning toward romance when you keep telling yourself it’s just passion, just desire. 

As a group of women surround Ubbe, Hvitserk, and Sigurd you’ve decided you had enough. You climb out of the table in the corner and make your way outside. 

…

Sitting outside under the stars was peaceful, no matter how turbulent you felt inside. You take a deep breath and breath in the crisp air, in a way, it feels cleansing to the heaviness in your lungs. All the things unsaid, all the things you wanted to say - just, sitting there, ready to burst. 

Your eyes dart over the stars, you search for ones you know and familiar constellations. 

It’s not too long after you hear someone coming. 

“You’re avoiding me?” 

You close your eyes. Ubbe. 

They’re still closed when he sits beside you, pressing his shoulder into yours. “Y/n.” 

“Welcome back,” you say quickly, looking straight ahead, “I’m happy it was a success.” 

Ubbe doesn't say anything, but you can feel him watching you, reading every single shift in your expression. He had a way of doing that.

You come to standing and start to turn back the way you came. 

Ubbe jumps to his feet and grabs you by the arm, forcing you to look at him. When you do, the brilliant blue eyes staring back at you lower your defenses, just a little. 

Ubbe titls his head to the side, “You’re upset with me.” 

“No, I’m not. I just -” your eyes search his. You take in a deep breath then exhale, “I think it's better we don’t see eachother anymore. I know it's casual but we should stop, completely.” 

“Why?” He leans in closer, tension in his brows. 

“Because -” the words stop short on your tongue. You can’t say them. You won’t say them.   
To protect yourself, you say something else. “ Don’t worry about me. Join your admirers. Have the night you deserve.” You motion to the house. 

Ubbe frowns, nodding his head just a little. “I could do that.” 

You feel your heart sink and pull away from him. Ubbe pulls you back to him. His gaze is soft. 

“But I don’t want to.” He replies. “I rather be out here,” he looks up at the sky then back at you, “under the stars, with you.” 

“Oh-” is all you manage to say. The fluttering in your stomach intensifies as you bite the inside of your cheek. 

“I don’t care about all those women,” he rests a hand on the side of your face, “I care about you.” 

You break eye contact, needing a moment to think. He cared about you. It was nice, but it wasn't enough. 

Ubbe watches your eyes dart back and forth as you think of a response. 

“What are you so worried about y/n?” Ubbe hooks his arm around you and pulls you closer, “that I don’t love you back?” 

“What?” Your eyes fly open wider. 

“I love you too.” He says with a smile. 

At a loss for words, you blink quickly and say the first thing that comes to mind. “Oh-”

Ubbe starts to laugh, “Is that the only word you know?” 

Before you can respond his lips are on yours. You melt into it. 

Ubbe presses his forehead to yours, drawing small circles on your back with his fingers. 

“I missed you y/n.” 

“I missed you” You smile and brush your lips against his. “And, I love you too.” 

Ubbes hands move over your body and he places sweet kisses down the side of your neck. “It is a cold cold night. We should stay as close together as possible.” 

“Well” you purr, “I can think of one way to stay very very warm.” 

Ubbe nearly picks you up off the ground, whisking you away to your bed chambers.


End file.
